entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Oswald
Oswald is a depress young man. Canon history Oswald’s father was a man named Edgar, a prince from the Kingdom of Titania. However, Edgar fell in love with a commoner and was disowned by his father, King Gallon. Sometime after Oswald’s birth, Gallon sent assassins to kill Edgar and his family. While his parents perished, Oswald was saved by the fairy Melvin, who came upon him by chance. Melvin took Oswald in and raised him in the Fairy Kingdom of Ringford. As soon as he could lift a blade, Oswald was trained to be a soldier. Melvin sold the boy’s soul in exchange for power from the queen of the Netherworld. Wielding the cursed sword, Belderiver, Oswald became known as the Shadow Knight. However, the fairy queen Elfaria was unimpressed and feared the curse that came along with Oswald’s power. To prove his worth so he could mass produce the Psypher, Melvin commanded Oswald to slay the dragon Hindel with his blade. Upon meeting Hindel, the dragon did little to fight back, accepting his fate and telling Oswald the cryptic message, “seek the bird”. Then he cut Hindel’s head off. Unfortunately, Queen Elfaria was kind of horrified that Oswald went and killed the dragon, and Melvin’s plans were rejected yet again. In another attempt he had Oswald infiltrate the capital of the Aesir, who were warring with Ringford over the Crystallization Cauldron that lay between the two countries. Before he goes to complete his mission, the Psyphersmith Brom tries to warn Oswald of the Belderiver’s curse. Melvin intervenes and has Brom sent to the Netherworld. After learning of the Aesir’s plans and kicking Brigan’s ass, Oswald also gazed upon Demon Lord Odin’s daughter, Gwendolyn, in a sexy dress. He thought she was pretty sweet. Next, Oswald is sent into battle to further prove his awesomeness by beating up their enemies. He encounters Gwendolyn on the battlefield and gains the upper hand, but instead of killing her he let’s her go free and runs off to some other part of the war. He’s jumped by a pair of Halja, messengers of the queen of the dead, who finally tell him that he’s cursed and his life will suck forever. He defeats them and returns to Ringford, though he finds himself feeling weak. Elfaria is killed during the battle and her daughter Mercedes is crowned the new queen. Melvin decides that she is unworthy of being queen and organizes a rebellion against her. Oswald is sent to the forest of Elrit to enlist the help of the wise man Beldor, who sicks his dragon Belial on the knight. Oswald kicks ass, Beldor get! Sadly, the rebellion fails epically. Oswald, still weak from his encounter with the Halja, is defeated by Mercedes. He drags himself to a dying Melvin and confronts him about the curse and what he means to him. Melvin only laughs and tells Oswald that he was just a tool for him to gain power, and then the fairy dies. Oswald is completely crushed with despair and unable to defend himself when the Halja return to take him away. Now depress and in the Netherworld, Oswald finds Brom, who tells him about the day Melvin found the abandoned boy. Oswald wanders the Netherworld hopelessly, tormented by the souls of those he had slain in battle, and eventually finds himself alone in the darkness--or does he. He spots a bluebird, which is incredibly odd, and feels a glint of hope. He follows the bird and ends up in the Netherworld Shrine, home of Odette, queen of the dead. He attacks her, but can do nothing against her since his power comes from her. She offers to free him of his suffering if he serves her. Oswald is not pleased, but agrees since he has nothing better to do. She tells him to kill an intruder who turns out to be Demon Lord Odin. Oswald defeats him, but Odin offers to lead him out of the Netherworld if he lets him live. Again, having nothing better to do, Oswald agrees. Moving on to Ragnanival with everyone’s favourite Demon Lord, Odin offers Oswald further—they eventually come to the agreement that Oswald will slay the dragon Wagner for Odin, and in return he will get his own castle, a magic spear, and Gwendolyn (because he didn’t really care about the offer up until there were free ladies involved). Oswald kills Wagner and finds the ring Titrel, which controls the almighty Cauldron that Odin and the fairies had been warring over for so long, in the beast’s stomach. Odin demands the ring, but Oswald points out that he never actually asked for the ring. Odin wants to punch babies with his fists of rage, but admits Oswald is right and holds his end of the bargain. Now with his very own sleeping virgin princess, Oswald chills in his castle. However, he discovers that Gwendolyn has been put under a curse to keep her asleep, which can only be broken with a kiss—but that same kiss will trigger another curse that will make her fall in love with the kisser. Oswald, not wanting to treat her like an object as Melvin had to him before, vows to find another way to wake her. Conveniently, at this moment the wise man Skuldi appears out of nowhere and kidnaps Gwendolyn for the most pointless sidetracking ever. After tracking the fucker down in the Titania sewers, Oswald kicks him some wise man ass only to find out Gwendolyn has been handed over to the Inferno King Onyx. Oswald then hauls his ass down to the Inferno Kingdom to kick some more ass and finds out that 1) Onyx wants to have flaming passionate love with Gwendolyn, and 2) The curse was a lie. Onyx is in despair because he now knows Gwendolyn will never love him ever and he can’t force her to. Oswald reclaims his princess and promises Onyx one favour to make up for ruining his chances at love forever. And now that all is right in the world, Oswald moves to awaken Gwendolyn… Entranceway history Relationships *Character: Description of relationship. External links *Odin Sphere Wiki *Logs Category:Characters Category:Odin Sphere